Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Drop Dead Cynical" by Amaranthe |prev = 06 |next = 08 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07 was the 7th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11. The selection had one final held in Herning. Amaranthe won the edition with their song "Drop Dead Cynical". In North Vision Song Contest 11, it got the 4th place in the semi-final with 95 points and the 1st place in the final with 231 points. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the contest. The format was kept the same as the last editions and only one final was held with ten acts – ten Danish acts among them one returning act. The foreign act was not included for the first time since the 4th edition. The edition started in late July 2014. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries divided into six groups. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. As the foreign act was removed from this edition, artists from neighbor countries could not apply. However, the returning act was introduced which allowed past participants of the selection and the contest to apply. Only ten songs were selected including the one song by the returning act. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships, the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships, and the 2014 European Men's Handball Championship. On 1 October 2010 Danish financial institution Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on 20 October 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. The songs presentation had the same scheduling as last edition: all the ten songs were presented in four days instead of ten. During the first three days, the nine Danish songs were presented–three on each day while the returning act's song was presented on the fourth and last day of the presentation. Among the competing artists are Amaranthe, the winners of the 4th edition of the contest. The band was selected as the returning act of the edition. Stine Bramsen has competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before, in the 1st edition. Bramsen and Shaka Loveless had to change their song; Bramsen due to the fact that her song sampling another song while Loveless' song had already competed in a national selection before. ;Table key : Withdrawn : Replacing song : Winner Final The running order draw for the final took place on 12 October 2014. The final would start on 13 October 2014 but was postponed and started instead on 18 October 2014. The voting closed one week later, on 25 October 2014. The results were presented on 3 November 2014. The selection opened with a performance of "Zerkala" by Ani Lorak and Grigory Leps, the winners of the 10th edition. After the performance of the contestants, Russian singer Nyusha performed her entry of the 10th edition, "Tol'ko". Amaranthe won the edition with "Drop Dead Cynical". Italic Returning act selected by the jury members from DR. Voting and results The voting system was the same as last edition with some minor changes. The countries that applied to be juries of the selection were divided into groups with one jury president in each group. As there were some problems during the voting, it was decided that the points of each song would no longer be converted into percentage and then points out of 500, but the total of score given by each group will be the final score of the country. Voters After twenty-four countries applied for being jury, it was decided that there would be six groups with four members in each. The jury groups were revealed on 10 October 2014 along with the jury presidents of each (marked in bold below). The six groups were the following: 1 Romania (Group 1) and Moldova (Group 2) were replaced by Mexico and Hungary respectively as both countries failed to vote within the deadline. 12 points Spokespersons Six spokespersons presented the voting result for each group. The spokespersons are appointed by the jury president of the respective group. # Jenny Berggren (Group 1) # Sara Markoska (Group 2) # Nikki Jamal (Group 3) Kerstin Merlin (Group 4) Jelena Rozga (Group 5) Luina (Group 6) Voting grid Groups See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 11 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 11 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Result Thread * Final Recap * Final Result Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 11 national selections